


Final Thoughts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [40]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting harder to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 June 2016  
> Word Count: 142  
> Written for: Katiepult  
> Prompt: 32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> Summary: It's getting harder to breathe.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene within the events of the season finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually hated writing this one, but I knew I'd be doing it at some point in this project. Thankfully, it's a pretty short piece. That said, I'm still not entirely sure if Amani and Sr. Greta actually died or not in that group grave. I do believe it was Sr. Greta's hand that shot up out of the dirt, but I don't entirely believe that Amani died. I guess we'll never know for sure, but I have my theories.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's getting harder to breathe. He's not sure if it's the gunshot wound or the weight of the dirt, but his lungs feel heavier and heavier with each labored breath. Somehow the nun continues to talk, to pray to her God, despite the fact that he's clearly never going to answer.

"I think I'm in love with you, Amani, and I'm terrified."

Wait! What did she just say?

"I said I think I've let God down, and I'm afraid to die."

Amani groans and tries to touch her, offer her some solace, but he can't. "We'll meet him together. It won't be easy, but we fought the best we could, right?"

She starts to speak, but the ground shudders, shifting the dirt more heavily on them. Amani tries to cry out, choking on the very stuff that's crushing him.

And then, nothing…


End file.
